War, Love, and Witchcraft
by Andromeda14614
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at Konoha Highschool and right off the back she's being teased by almost everyone, especially by the school's hottest hearthrob. Soon after she meets 4 new friends who with her are five witch guardians sworn to protect the earth.
1. Morning Blues

Hey! This is my first fanfic so please review! My friends love my story so I hope you do too.

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Morning Blues

"BEEP! BEEP! BBBBEEE-Smack, CRASH!" Went an alarm clock until the poor black and white clock was smacked off its place on the night stand and crashed into pieces on the floor. In the bed beside the night stand laid a girl with pink hair stopping in the middle of her back with green eyes. The girl threw the covers of her bed off of herself, sat up right, and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her room sluggishly. 'Why did I put up so many posters in my room?' Thought the girl. Her walls were black with horizontal pink stripes. On the walls were pictures of her favorite bands like Fall out Boy and Panic! At the Disco and her favorite singers and rappers. She lay back down in her bed and tried to go back to sleep. However, she kept hearing faint noises by her bed. Thinking it was the clock she got up and picked it up **(A/N:** **Or what's left of it.) **off the floor. Then she opened her window and threw it out of the window. Below her the clock split into 20 pieces and hit 20 people. One of the people that got hit yelled "What the hell was that?!" When the girl heard the voice she immediately closed her window and shut her curtains. She turned around and saw a gray ball on her bed. 'Oh Ami.' Thought the girl before she laid back into her bed.

Five minutes later, she heard a voice. "WAKE UP SAKURA!!" Yelled the voice. The said girl was so startled that she fell off the bed and landed on the floor, face first. 'Ooouch.' Groaned Sakura. Then the gray cat with green eyes **(A/N: Like hers.)** walked on top of her back. She curled up into a ball and started to sleep. "Why did you get that lazy bum of a cat again?" Asked the voice. "Come on Lynn, Ami's not lazy; she's just very tired that's all." Answered Sakura. "Whatever, now get ready for school, you don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" Said/asked Lynn as she walked out of the room. Sakura let out a sigh and got up. Ami simultaneously got off her back and walked out of the room. Sakura looked toward her night stand. 'Oh, right, no clock.' Thought Sakura as she walked toward the door. "Hey sis what time is it?" Asked Sakura to Lynn. "8:15 on the dot." Answered Lynn. "Ok, thanks." Said Sakura as she walked toward her bathroom. 'Good I can take a long time since I have a lot of time before school starts.' Thought Sakura as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

An hour later Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing her new school's uniform. It consisted of a white collared short sleeve shirt tucked into a denim mini skirt with a white belt. **(A/N: The boys can wear** **denim pants or shorts. The girls can wear** **denim skirts, pants, or caprice.) **She also wore big silver hoops with a silver necklace that had a silver skull on the end. The uniform also required that she wear black and white converses. Her make-up was some foundation, black eye shadow, black eye liner, and clear lip gloss. She grabbed her black and white My Chemical Romance book bag and cell phone off her bed and left out of her room.

Once she was downstairs she grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and a box of Fruit Loops and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Her sister Lynn was sitting across from her eating the same thing. She was wearing a white, black pin-striped suit with a black Fall out Boy T-shirt underneath. She also wore a blue and black button on her collar and black and white converses. She wore the same make-up as Sakura but her pink hair was in a pony-tail. A few minutes later Lynn put her bowl in the sink and headed for the door. "Hurry up you got about 10 minutes to get to school." Said Lynn as she closed the door. Sakura finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. Then she grabbed her stuff and left out of the apartment. "Close the door and lock it." Said Lynn from her car. Sakura did what she was told and went down the stairs. Then she got into her sister's car and waited for her to start drive. Lynn started the car and left out of the parking lot. **(A/N: She drives a red corvette in** **case you were wondering.)**

Well that's chapter 1. I hope that ya enjoyed it and will review. If it is short then I'm sorry. It's my first fanfic so I was kind of in a hurry. I'll do better next time. The next chapter will be called: New School, New Friends, New Foes.


	2. New School, New Friends, New Foes

(A/N: Hey I'm back

(A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. I hope you will keep reading and reviewing this story!)

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: New School, New Friends, New Foes

Lynn drove her car into the school's parking lot. She stopped the car and waited for Sakura as she got out. "Well here I go, see you later." Said Sakura as she got out of the car. "Okay, just call me if you need a ride." Said Lynn. "Right." Said Sakura as she walked away. Meanwhile Lynn backed out of the lot and drove off.

Sakura sighed as she continued to walk towards the building. She came upon a black gate and looked at the building. _'Wow.'_ Thought Sakura. _'Impressive.'_ The building was about 4 stories high with a lot of sub-buildings. (A/N: I don't know if this is right so bear with me.) The buildings were made of red and charcoal black bricks. On the front above the school's doorway was the words "Konoha High School" in big black and red letters. Underneath the words there were smaller words in red that said, "Go Dragons!" On the sides of the words there were black banners hanging down with red dragons on them. There was a courtyard in the front of the school where the students hang out in. Since school didn't start yet all the kids were outside. Sakura walked toward the entrance of the school to sit and write. While she was walking she heard high-pitch giggling. She turned around and saw 5 girls in a group. They were staring at her as if she was a freak. "What the hell do you want?" Asked Sakura. A girl with black hair with black eyes and black framed glasses to match spoke first. "Hey, who did your hair, a flamingo?" Asked the girl. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her while her inner self laughed her ass off. The girl's voice was so high pitched that if she yelled it would crack a mirror. Sakura ignored her and continued to walk while the girl's friends kept laughing.

'_Remind me to put her on my list.'_ Thought Sakura.

"**Don't worry, I got your back" **Said her inner self. Unfortunately for Sakura everyone in the courtyard heard the girl. "Hey pinky what sup?" Asked a guy when everyone started to burst out laughing. After the comment Sakura began to walk faster. After a minute of laughter she started to jog. "Hey flamingo where are your friends, you know flamingoes?!" Yelled/asked a girl. Everyone laughed even harder which made Sakura run even faster. She had her head down keeping her tears from falling. She was one step away from the stairs that lead to the entry way of the school when she bombarded into something, or someone. Due to the impact she fell backwards dropping her book bag while the figure landed on its stomach.

"Oouch." Groaned Sakura. She put her hand to her forehead. _'Ouch my head hurts.'_ Thought Sakura. She got up and picked up her book bag. She looked forward and saw the figure with its back toward her. "Sorry 'bout-" Started Sakura until the figure cut her off. "You need to watch where you're going." Said the figure. His voice was so cold and emotionless it could freeze fire. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me." Said Sakura. "I said watch where you're going."

Said the boy as he turned around. He had black raven hair with onyx eyes. He was wearing the school's uniform with a back pack. He was glaring at her. Sakura just looked at him.

"Okay, and who are you supposed to be?" Asked Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you?" Asked Sasuke. "Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura.

"Well sunflower-" Started Sasuke before he was cut off. "Sakura." Stated Sakura. "Whatever just stay out of my way." Said Sasuke. "Sasuke be nice, she's seems new." Said a voice. "Shut up dobe." Said Sasuke. Sakura peered around Sasuke and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was sitting on the steps of the school. He got up and walked over to Sakura.

"HI! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto. Sakura flinched at the volume of his voice while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura.

Naruto grinned at her until he saw something. His face dropped as he looked toward Sasuke. Sasuke saw him and looked forward. Sakura frowned and looked behind her. She saw 4 girls standing about a foot away from her.

One girl who looked to be the oldest had dirty blonde hair (A/N: It's just the color, her hair is not dirty.) in 4 ponytails with teal eyes. Another girl had brown hair in 2 Chinese buns with brown eyes. Another girl had blonde hair in a high ponytail and her hair going down her back with blue eyes. The smallest girl had navy blue hair down to her shoulders with clear lavender eyes. Sakura looked toward the guys and saw a scowl on both Sasuke and Naruto's faces.

"Why are you here?" Asked Naruto.

"We go to this school, duh." Said the girl with navy blue hair. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Come on Naruto, let's go." Said Sasuke. "See you around Pinky." Said Sasuke with a smirk as he turned around. Sakura glared at him while Naruto snickered and walked away.

"Man he gets on my nerves." Stated Sakura. "Ditto, by the way my name is Ino Yamanaka." Said the girl with her hair in a high ponytail. "Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura. "We know, the name's Tenten Kunai." Said the girl with her hair in two Chinese buns. "And this is Hinata Hyuga and Temari Subaku." Said Tenten as she pointed to the girl with navy blue hair first then to the girl with her hair in four ponytails.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Sakura. "S-same h-here." Stuttered Hinata. Sakura frowned. "Don't worry, she stutters when she meets new people." Started Temari. "When she gets to know you better she will stop." Sakura nodded her head. "So what's up with those 2 boys over there, especially the boy with black chicken hair?" Asked Sakura. All the girls started cracking up. "Sasuke, he's a pain in the ass." Stated Tenten while laughing. That made everybody laugh even harder. "Okay, okay I can't breathe." Said Ino. "Come with us by the cherry blossom tree and we will tell you everything." Said Temari. "Okay." Said Sakura snickering a little bit. "L-lets g-go." Said Hinata as she walked toward the cherry blossom tree.

_With the guys….._

"Who was that Uchiha?" Asked a guy with long brown hair in a low ponytail with clear, lavender eyes. "Nobody Hyuga." Answered Sasuke. "Hmm, maybe your next girlfriend?" Teased a boy with brown hair in a spiky afro and sunglasses. Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up Shino" Said Sasuke. "You know he was doing fine until Lady Assault came by." Stated Naruto. "Oh man, troublesome women." Stated a boy with his black hair in a spiky ponytail and black eyes. "Well we better get going; don't we want to beat the fangirls to class?" Stated/Asked Shino. All the guys nodded and entered the school.

_By the cherry blossom tree,_

Sakura laid her back against the tree's trunk while Ino laid beside her. Tenten stood to the right of the tree. Hinata and Temari sat Indian-style on the grass in front of Sakura and Ino.

"Okay, I hope your listening." Started Ino. "I'm listening." Said Sakura. "Okay, the boy you met with the black chicken hair is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the most popular boy in school and he has won the hearts of most of the girls in this school, especially Karin Hikuranna." (AN: My friend made this up, not me. Plus, I don't know her last name anyways.) "She is the president of Sasuke's fan club and the leader of Pretty and P!nk." Said Ino.

"You mean the girl with black hair and black rimmed glasses and black eyes?" Asked Sakura. "That's her." Stated Tenten.

"And the high-pitched voice?" Asked Sakura again. "That's her." Stated Tenten again. "Hmm, why am I not surprised." Stated Sakura. Ino smirked at this.

"Anyways, his best friend is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the school's number #1 hyperactive-knuckleheaded student." Said Ino as she held her index finger up. "He is also the d-dumbest boy in school." Stated Hinata." "And guess who likes him." Said Temari. "Who?" Asked Sakura. "The d-dumbest g-girl in school." Said Hinata. "Ayame Shiratori ." Said Temari. Sakura snickered. "She has long brown hair in usually low ponytails and brown eyes to match." Stated Ino.

"If you see a boy with long brown hair in a low ponytail with lavender clear eyes, his name is Neji ." Stated Temari. "He's my cousin." Said Hinata. She didn't look happy when she said that. "Also, his fangirl is Matsu Iketani. She has short brown hair and black eyes." Said Tenten. "And there's the laziest guy you will ever meet who is Shikamaru Nara and the creepiest but one of the so-called huskiest guys in the school named Shino Auburame." Stated Temari.

"There fan girls a-are Tayuya Yamamoto with long, bright pinkish-red hair and black e-eyes and Yusa Li with blonde hair in two pigtails and red eyes." Said Hinata.

Ino got up and walked toward the school. "Come on, we need our schedules for the quarter." Stated Ino. "Oh yeah, you should also see the principal she's pretty cool." Said Tenten. "Okay." Said Sakura as the 4 girls got up to catch up with Ino.

They walked into the school towards the principal's office. Temari opened the door to a beige room with a lot of desks and a big screen TV. There was also a vending and a coffee machine. _'Wow_, _love the decor.' _Thought Sakura sarcastically.

Hinata gestured them with her hand to a small desk in the middle of the room. There sat a woman with short black hair and big black eyes.

"Hi Ms. Shizune, how are you?" Said/asked Ino sweetly. "Oh hi girls I'm doing fine, and who is this." Asked/said Shizune. "This is Sakura Haruno, our newest best friend." Said Ino. Sakura smiled. "Hey can we see the principal for a minute we need our schedules." Said Tenten. "Sure go ahead." Said Shizune.

The girls said thanks and walked pass her to the principal's office. When they opened the door they were in for a surprise.

"HOW THE HELL DIDYOU GET IN HERE!" Yelled Ino at the top of her lungs. The building almost shook due to her voice.

A woman with blonde hair and brownish-orange eyes sat at a big wooden desk looking irritated. "Ino! Didn't I tell you to shut up last year!?" Yelled the woman as she got up from her desk. "Y-yes Ms. Tsunade." Said Ino stuttering. "Not so high and mighty now huh Ino." Said a boy with his black hair in a spiky ponytail and black eyes lazily. "Shut up Shikamaru." Said Ino through gritted teeth. Shikamaru just smirked at her.

"Okay listen you brats here is your schedules." Said Tsunade aggravated. She gave each of them a sheet of paper with their name, address, student id, etc. The schedules were like this:

For Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru:

Kakashi: Homeroom & Math 1st period

Kurenai: Science 2nd period

Asuma: History 3rd period

Anko & Guy: Gym 4th period

Lunch 5th period

Iruka: English 6th period

Ibiki: Study hall 7th period

Ebisu: Music 8th period

For Tenten, Temari, Neji, and Shino:

Iruka: Homeroom & English 1st period

Kurenai: Science 2nd period

Kakashi: Math 3rd period

Anko & Guy: Gym 4th period

Lunch: 5th period

Asuma: History 6th period

Ibiki: Study hall 7th period

Ebisu: Music 8th period

"Now get to class before you get marked tardy." Said Tsunade. The kids filed out calmly. They were walking slowly which aggravated her. "YOU BRATS BETTER LEAVE BEFORE YOU'RE ALL SUSPENDED!!" Screamed Tsunade. All at once the students left out of the room. Tsunade closed the door after they left. She went back to her desk and pressed a button. Then she spoke into an intercom.

"Shizune come to my office immediately." Said Tsunade in a rushed tone. "Ok right away Lady Tsunade." Responded Shizune. A minute later Shizune walked into the room. "Yes Lady Tsunade." Asked Shizune cheerfully. "I need you to first shut the window, close the curtains, lock the door, and unplug the intercom system." Said Tsunade in a stern tone. "But why?" Asked Shizune. "Just do it." Said Tsunade slightly yelling. Shizune whimpered a little but did what she was told.

After doing what she was told she sat in a chair beside Tsunade's desk. "So what is it Lady Tsunade?" Asked Shizune. Tsunade stayed silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I need you to give this letter to Anko as soon as you can. It concerns the guardians." Said Tsunade sternly. "Whaaatt!?" Yelled Shizune. "Why now?! Its been months since the guardians have been summoned!?"

"Shizune! There is a new generation of witches now." Said Tsunade. Shizune calmed down a bit. "W-well who are the new witches?" Asked Shizune. Tsunade took a deep breath before she opened a drawer in her desk. She pulled out an envelope and gave it to Shizune. Shizune looked at her before she took the envelope. She opened it and pulled out 5 pictures.

"Aaaaaaahhh?!" She freaked out again. Tsunade sweatdropped. "Just give Anko the envelope please." Said Tsunade. Shizune nodded and left her office. Tsunade plugged the intercom back up and opened the window. She also opened the curtains and started to work again.

'_I hope the girls are ready for the change of their lives.'_ Thought Tsunade and continued to work.

"We better get to class." Said Temari. "Yeah, ya should." Said the boy with brown, spiky hair in a big afro with sunglasses. "What you should do Shino is crawl back to the ant hole you came from and leave me the hell alone." Said Temari. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata burst out laughing. "Damn Shino she fried you." Said Sakura still laughing. Shino glared at Sakura and Temari. "Hey Temari go find your brother I heard he just checked out of rehab." Said Shino. "Damn." Said Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Ha! You just got fried!" Yelled Naruto laughing.

Temari was red with anger and looked like she was about to jump Shino. (A/N: She should jump him). However Tenten held her back. "Come on Temari lets get to class." Said Tenten. (A/N: In case you are confused they are in the middle of the hallway where their classes are close by.) Temari and Tenten said goodbye to their friends and left. (A/N: Also the boys left after Shino fried Temari).

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino continued to walk to class. As they walked they heard giggling and laughing from every person they passed. All three of them were getting annoyed by it. After a few minutes Sakura got fed up with it.

"What is so funny?!" Asked Sakura to nobody in particular. However a boy with brown hair and black eyes answered her. He had red upside-down triangles on his face and had a small little dog sticking out of his jacket. "It's pretty obvious; I mean did you wash your hair in pink paint or something?" Asked the boy while laughing. Sakura's right eyebrow started to twitch as she walked away. Ino gave the boy a glare while Hinata stuck her tongue out at him.

Then they left to follow Sakura leaving the boy who was still laughing. When they caught up to her she was really pissed. "Don't let him get to you Sakura." Said Hinata in a sweet voice. "She's right; I mean they're a bunch of assholes." Said Ino. Sakura smirked. "I know but I want to show everyone that I do not play." Said Sakura.

Then she got an idea. "Hey do either of ya have a stereo by any chance?" Asked Sakura.

"I have one, its in my locker." Said Hinata. "Perfect. By any chance do you have Lady Sovereign's cd?" Asked Sakura again. "I have it. It's in my locker, but why do you need it and a stereo?" Said/asked Ino. "You'll see, just get them please and meet me in homeroom." Said Sakura. She had a big smirk on her face as she left. Ino and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged. Then they went to their lockers.

_In Kakashi's room, _

Sakura waited for her friends and kept a look out for the teacher. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensai is always late." Said a voice. Sakura turned around and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's up chickenass." Said Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Not much Pinky." Replied Sasuke. Sakura glared at him. "Don't call me that." Said Sakura anger in her voice. Sasuke just smirked and started to walk away.

"Whatever Pinky." Said Sasuke. Sakura's right eyebrow twitched again as he walked away. _'That_ _bastard is going to pay!'_ Thought Sakura.

'**Cha! That's right!'** Said her inner self. Sakura broke out of her thoughts when she saw Hinata and Ino in the doorway. Hinata had a small blue and black radio while Ino had a cd with Lady Sovereign on it. Sakura ran up to them.

"Yes! Thanks you guys." Said Sakura. "No sweat." Said Ino. Hinata nodded and placed the radio on Kakashi-sensai's desk. "Okay now sit back and watch the show." Said Sakura. Ino raised an eyebrow but gave her the cd.

Then Ino and Hinata walked toward their seats. On the way they saw Shikamaru and Naruto leaning on a wall. They just rolled their eyes and sat down. (A/N: Okay, everyone that is supposed to be in the class is there except for Kakashi.)

Sakura stood at the front of the classroom. "Okay I know that ya have been laughing at me because of my hair. But to let ya know right now I do not play. And to prove it, here is a show for ya." Said Sakura to everyone. Then she put the cd in the stereo and pressed play. The music started.

_Yeah, its officially the biggest midget in the game, I dunno, make way for tha S.O.V:_

_Love me or hate me; its still an obsession,_

_Love me or hate me; that is the question,_

_If you love me then thank you,_

_If you hate me then fuck you! X2_

_I'm fat, I need a diet, no in fact I'm just too light_

_And I ain't got the biggest breasts-s-s but I write all the best disses._

_I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this, I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit._

_Ugh!_

_Never had my nails done bite them down until they're no longer, one with a nonexistent bum now I don't really give a ugh!_

When Sakura said 'one with a nonexistent bum' she pointed to Sasuke. He glared at her while she just smirked and kept going.

_I'm missin' my shepherd's pie like a high-maintenance chick missin' her diamonds._

While she said that she looked over at Ami. She thought it fitted her quite nicely.

_I'm missin' my clippers size now bow down to your royal highness._

_No I don't a corgi, had a hamster it died cuz I ignored it._

_Go on then go on report me, I'm English try and deport me!_

_Love me or hate me; its still an obsession,_

_Love me or hate me, that is the question,_

_If you love me then thank you,_

_If you hate me then fuck you! X2_

_I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears; I don't like drinking fancy champy, I'll stick wit Heineken beers._

_Whoops, might burp in ya face, a little unlady-like, What can I say?_

_Well oh gosh I'm not posh, male with odd socks; I do what I'm doing yeah!_

_So everybody's entitled to opinions, I open my mouth and shit I got millions._

_I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid, I'll make you giggle till your sick cuz my nose jiggles while I spit._

_Yeah I do have some stories and its true I want all the glory._

_Go on then, come on support me, I'm English, try and deport me!_

_Love me or hate me; its still an obsession, _

_Love me or hate me, that is the question,_

_If you love me then thank you,_

_If you hate me then fuck you! X2_

_Love me or hate me _

_Love me or hate me_

_So I can't dance and I really can't sing._

_I can only do one thing, and that's be _

_Lady Sovereign! X2_

_Love me or hate me; its still an obsession, _

_Love me or hate me, that is the question,_

_If you love me then thank you,_

_If you hate me then fuck you! X4_

As she 'rapped' she kept looking at Sasuke and his crew and Karin and her crew. (A/N: The fangirls are in the same class as their crush except for gym and 2nd period.) At the part with _'If you hate me then fuck_ _you'_ she sneered at Karin and her friends while Sakura stuck her middle finger up at Sasuke and his crew. Karin glared at her as her friends followed suit. Sasuke looked really pissed off while Naruto and Shikamaru just played it off as nothing. Sakura just smiled to herself. _'This is so priceless.' _Thought Sakura.

_Love me or hate me _

_Love me or hate me_

_Love or hate me_

_I can only do one thing,_

_And that's be Lady Sovereign! X2_

The music ended with everyone shouting and rooting for her. (A/N: Except you-know-whose). Sakura just stood there and smiled. "Now ya know, so don't start nothing won't be nothing." Said Sakura.

Then everyone got quiet. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door. She saw a man with silver hair cocked sideways. He wore a mask that covered most of his face. He also wore a headband with Konoha's leaf symbol on it over his left eye.

I'm guessing you're the teacher, Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura scratching the back of her head. "Yes, Kakashi Hatake, and I'm guessing your Sakura Haruno, a new student." Said Kakashi. Sakura nodded and went to take a seat. Karin giggled as Sakura went by her. Sakura just rolled her eyes and sat by Hinata.

"Ok now that we have settled down I'll take attendance." Said Kakashi. Five minutes later the bell rang as soon as he finished. Everyone filed out as quickly as possible. As Kakashi turned to the board Hinata got her boom box.

Outside of the classroom Sakura met up with Hinata and Ino and started to walk toward science class. On the way she saw Sasuke. She just rolled her eyes at him and kept going, except he came behind her and whispered: "Watch your back Pinky." Sakura just looked at him and said: "Yeah, yeah whatever." And walked to catch up with Ino and Hinata.

After awhile Sakura, Hinata, and Ino saw Tenten and Temari. They were standing at the door waiting for them. "Hey." They said in unison. "So how was 1st period?" Asked Hinata. "Oh it was swell." Said Temari sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Long story short the fangirls of Shino and Neji kept bothering us because we had to sit by them." Said Tenten. "Well what can you do?" Said Sakura as she walked into the classroom. The others followed suit and headed for the back of the room. They sat in the last five seats and started talking.

A few minutes later five boys stepped in the classroom which made every girl scream (A/N: Except yours truly of course.) The boys just scowled at all of them and headed for the back of the room. The boys saw the girls and scowled even more.

"What? Not happy to see us?" Spoke Temari first. "Raise up." Said Neji in a monotone voice. "Who said?" Said Tenten. "Who else?" Said Shikamaru. "Well I don't see you're names on them so step." Said Temari. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but before he could speak the teacher walked in.

"Okay sit, sit, sit." Said the woman with black hair and red eyes. "Okay I'm your teacher Kurenai Yuhi and I will be your science teacher." Said Kurenai. "Now listen I'm here to teach not to baby-sit you brats." Said Kurenai. She then passed out worksheets and told everyone to work on them until the bell rang. She didn't want to teach them right now and frankly she was tired. Later on the bell rang and everyone left.

_3__rd__ period,_

"Okay I'm your history teacher Asuma Sarutobi and for today you can do whatever you want but don't be too loud." Said Asuma scratching his black hair. He closed his black-colored eyes and with that he fell asleep. Then everybody started talking.

_With the boys,_

"Hey lazy-ass, Sasuke-teme, guess what?" Said Naruto. "What is it dobe?" Said Sasuke in a monotone voice. "I think we should get the girls back in gym." Said Naruto. "Okay, but how?' Asked Shikamaru lazily. "Uh….I actually didn't think of that yet." Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that figures." Said Sasuke emotionlessly. "Shut up teme! Its not like you have an idea!" Said Naruto growing angry. "Look I don't but 2 people I know might." Said Sasuke with a smirk. Then he pulled out his black and blue razor and started texting.

A few minutes later he put the phone away. "Who were you texting Sasuke?" Asked Shikamaru a little curious. "You'll find out soon enough." Said Sasuke with another smirk and a hint of an evil glint in his eyes (A/N: Uh oh). Naruto and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. Then they just shrugged it off and kept on doing what they were doing, which was nothing.

Finally I'm finished!! This is so far my longest chapter! I'm sorry it took me awhile but I was trying to make it long. If it sucked please tell me. Please r and r. Chapter 3 shall be called: A Day to Remember. Also, I do not own 'Love me or hate me' by Lady Sovereign or Naruto.

Edit: Attention readers I know there are a lot of changes since I changed the fan girls and added and taken away some things. Tell me what you think about them and tell me if you like them C ya!


	3. A Day to Remember

Hey

Hey! I'm back! Thanks to everybody who favorite and reviewed my story. I know it's been a while since I updated so I hope this chapter will be up to your satisfaction. I also want to thank and dedicate this chapter to akinaxxwho has reviewed, read and gave me an idea for this chapter. You rock!

Anyways, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, sadly. If I did Kishimoto-sensei's lawyers would be banging at my door.

Chapter 3: A Day to Remember

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

'_What does that damn Uchiha want now?'_ Thought a red haired boy with light blue eyes. He also had heavy dark circles around his eyes with no eyebrows. He pulled his red razor out of his pocket and sure enough it was the Uchiha.

He sent him a text saying: Gaara, I need u 2 do a favor 4 me, ur usual pay applies. He rolled his eyes and text him back agreeing. He put the phone back and looked to his left.

"Kankuro, we have business to take care of." Started Gaara. "Man, already?" Whined the boy with short brown hair and black eyes. He also had purple paint on his face. "Just get the usual stuff and meet me after class." Said Gaara a little annoyed by his big brother's antics. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Asked Kankuro as he raised his hand. "(Sigh) Here Kankuro." Said Iruka as he gave him the pass.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Back to Asuma's Class,_

The bell rang signaling 3rd period was over. The students filed out and went their separate ways. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata caught up with Tenten and Temari who were heading for the gym.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto caught up with Neji and Shino who were lounging against their lockers. _'Where are those bum brothers at?'_ Thought Sasuke. As if on cue Gaara and Kankuro showed up.

"Well what's up guys?" Asked Kankuro. Three hns, a troublesome, and a nothing dattebayo was heard from the group. He rolled his eyes and laid his back against the lockers. "So what do you want Sasuke? And where's my money?" Asked Gaara. "First, I need you to pull a prank on Lady Assault. Second, here's your 20". He pulled out the bill. Gaara took it and held it to the light. "Ok it's good." Stated Gaara as he put it in his pocket. "Hey uh, Uchiha I need my cut too you know." Said Kankuro sticking his hand out in front of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put another 20 in his hand. "Thank you, now I can donate this to the Broke Brothers of Konoha Foundation." He said sticking it into his own pocket.

"You're still a hustler 'til this day huh?" Asked Shino. "You know it." "…So you got any ideas?" Asked Gaara. "Well, I was thinking we could introduce them to the wonderful world of dodge ball." Said Naruto. "It's amazing that you could think at all." Said Neji. Naruto glared at the boy and stuck his tongue out at him. "You are so childish." "Am not!"

"Will you two shut up. Now I don't care what you do. Rig their lockers or something." Stated Sasuke. "I'll see what I can come up with." Said Gaara walking away with Kankuro behind him. Then the guys turned on their heels toward the gym.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

"So who is the gym teacher?" Asked Sakura. "It's gym teachers. Anko-sensei and Guy-sensei." Said Tenten shuddering. Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned to Ino. "Don't ask, you'll find out soon enough." She said dryly. "Oh come on their no-not that bad." "Ugh, that's what you think." Stated Temari while rubbing her forehead. The girls laughed at her and walked into the gym for a rude awakening.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Sakura's POV

I was walking in the gym when a blast of smoke shot through the air. All I thought was: _'What the HELL!'_ Then a woman with dark purple hair in a spiky ponytail with black eyes jumped in front of it. Then a man or somewhat a man, came out with his jet black hair in a bowl shape cut with the BIGGEST, BUSHEST eyebrows I have ever seen in a green spandex suit.

Again, all I thought was: _"What the HELL!"_

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Normal POV

"All right you maggots listen up!" She yelled. "I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm the head P.E.Commander of Konoha High!" She continued. "Actually, she is just the youthful head counselor of youthful physical education." Said you know who.

"And you are?" Asked a random student. "Oh, I'm Guy Might, also known as Konoha's Green Beast!" He yelled with enthusiasm. Everyone sweat dropped. "Anyways ladies go in the locker room and wait to be issued a locker with a lock and gym uniform if you need it. Same for you boys, only go into the boy's locker room." Said Anko as she turned to look at a certain blonde boy. The said boy went wide-eyed. " I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" Yelled Naruto.

Everyone almost keeled over in laughter accept for his friends who only rolled their eyes. After his outburst everybody went to where they needed to be.

Everything seemed normal until a bunch of screaming was heard from the girl's locker room. Soon, most of the girls came running out screaming and hollering their heads off. They were like herds of cattle running from a predator. Some girls were trampled.

Why were they like this you may ask? Well let's just say that honey, white feathers, and teenage girls DO NOT mix. A lot of the girls came out covered in the stuff. Ironically five girls were not covered with the stuff. Along with the boys they were laughing so hard they thought their stomachs would burst.

Those girls were none other than Lady Assault. They had their gym clothes under their uniforms and gave Sakura an extra uniform. (AN: Which Temari stole.) to change in the bathroom and put their clothes in their lockers.

When they came back all they saw was straight chaos. "Girls, girls, please this is very unyouthful like." Said Guy trying to calm them down.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAND STILL!!" Yelled Anko through a megaphone. Everyone froze. Even people who were jumping and running around stopped in mid-air or mid-run. "That's better. Now everybody who needs to be cleaned off stay here. Everyone else outside!"

Everybody was still frozen. A vein popped inside her forehead. "I SAID MOVE YOU MAGGOTS!" Then Everybody scattered, tripping over things and people. After about a minute of this chaos everybody was where they needed to be. (AN: Thank goodness)

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

"Ok everybody run around the track a 100 times for the boys and for the girls, 50 times! Now go and run into the sunlight of youth (cue sunset)." Everybody else groaned in annoyance except for one (you know who it is) and began to run.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

"So, does this happen often?" Asked Sakura. "No, usually we play paintball." Said Temari. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't pay attention to her," Said Ino. "We either run or play dodge ball or both."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." "Unless you have Guy-sensei in charge of running and Anko-sensei playing dodge ball." Said Tenten grimly. She shuttered at the thought. "Um Tenten you seem to shutter every time their names and P.E. are used in the same sentence." When you know them as well as I do, you'll tend to shutter too." With that Sakura laughed which made everyone else laugh. (AN: Wow they laugh a lot don't they XD.)

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

"HOW COULD YOU MISS DUDE?!" Yelled Naruto. He was screaming his head off in Gaara's ear. "There were right there! Right in front of you, you raccoon!" Gaara only glared until he punched his lights out.

He flew into a nearby tree, which fell onto another tree and so on. It stopped when the last tree fell in the parking lot on a car, specifically Tsunade's car. (A/N: Uh oh. Run Naruto Run! Quick question: if a tree falls and no one's around to hear it, will it make a sound? Ok I'm done back to the story).

"Ditching Naruto, do you have anymore ideas because if you don't I need my money back." Said Sasuke. "Don't sweat it; I'll just get them when we play dodge ball. Gang up on them or something."

"Isn't that a little harsh." Said Neji. "Since when do you care?" "I don't chicken ass. I'm just curious."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

"Ok, girls on one side and boys on the other for dodge ball, now MOVE!" Everybody scattered at the sound of her voice and moved to where they needed to be.

Then Guy put three dodge balls in the middle of the room. "Now on the sound of my whistle, start dodging!" Yelled Anko. Her whistle sounded and everybody scrambled toward the middle.

One by one boys and girls were getting out. It was an all out brawl until five girls and boys were left. (A/N: Guess who?). The boys had control over the dodge balls and were ready for the kill.

First Neji threw a fast ball at Tenten and Sakura but they dodged it, barely. Then Sasuke and Naruto jumped up and threw their dodge balls simultaneously fast which caught both Ino and Hinata off guard and out of the game.

Without notice, Tenten and Temari picked up a dodge ball each and threw them as hard as they could. Unfortunately for Naruto and Shikamaru, as they tried to get out of the way they ran into each other and collided by their heads. As that happened they both got hit in the leg with the dodge balls.

Then Tenten threw another dodge ball which Neji caught. He threw the dodge ball he had which Temari caught.

Then Shino threw a ball but missed while Sakura threw and miss. Then both Temari and Shino threw a ball which hit each other.

Now Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones in the game. "Come on Sakura finish him off!" Yelled Ino. "Yo teme! Get her!" (Should I even say it?) Both Sasuke and Sakura had control over a ball. Their eyes were fixated on each other.

The crowd was hushed. (Hearing talking in the background.) I SAID HUSHED! (Talking seized.) Thank you now where was I? Oh yeah, now Sasuke was getting ready to strike.

He threw the ball as fast as he could. It ended up hitting Sakura squarely in the face. Everybody gasped. Sasuke even widened his eyes a centimeter.

A little wobbly still, Sakura found a way to get up. She quickly found the ball that hit her and fired it at him. Sasuke, who was still a little shocked didn't have time to react and was hit in the leg.

Most of the girls cheered for her except for his fan girls who could only cry in horror. Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino and a few other girls ran up to congratulate her. Anko blew her whistle and told everybody to hit the showers. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

People got their lunch from the lines and sat down at their tables. A lot of the students went to the snack line or salad bar. The circular tables were randomly scattered with a stage at the front by the door.

Lady Assault sat at a back table, away from everybody else. "Man, I cannot wait 'til this day is **over**." Said Tenten putting emphasis on over. "Make that two of us." Said Sakura.

"Today hasn't been that bad." Started Hinata. "Besides, we made a new friend." "That's true." Said Ino taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Oh, don't look now but our day is about to get worse." Stated Temari as she pointed in the direction behind her.

They turned to see five boys walking toward them with their lunches. _'Aw shit.'_ Cursed Sakura in her head. **'Aw shit.'** Cursed her inner self.

"'Sup ladies?" Asked Naruto. The girls kept quiet as they glared at each boy. The guys shook off the glares and sat down. "Uh excuse you." Said Ino. "You're excused." Said Shikamaru. Ino just glared as he sat down.

"Is there a reason you five came over here?" Asked Temari. "Not really, most of the tables are filled with freaky fan girls, and you guys are just freaky." Said Neji. Temari only glared and continued to eat.

"I'll be right back." Stated Sakura as she got up. Unfortunately, a certain Uchiha stuck his foot out which tripped her up. She fell flat on her face with a _**thud**_. This made almost everybody in the cafeteria crack up. (Excluding Lady Assault of course.)

"Oh wait, I thought flamingoes were graceful!" Yelled Karin which made everyone laugh even harder. Sakura got up, trying to hide her angry red face, and tried to push Sasuke to the floor. Keyword: TRIED. Dude was solid as a rock!

"Why the HELL did you do that for?!" "Hn. I thought it would be funny. Looks like I was right." The other heartthrobs snickered as Lady Assault glared at them.

"Well that wasn't called for." "You think so, eh?" "Yeah." "Well to bad I don't care what you think." And with that he turned his back to her leaving her a little stunned.

"Well what you think of this!" Snapping out of it, she grabbed the bowl of mash potatoes off her tray and smashed it into Sasuke's face. The whole cafeteria went wide eyed and gasped. Lady Assault giggled and snickered and then some.

He wiped some of the stuff off enough to see a satisfied smirk across her face. He only stood as calmly as he could and grabbed the bowl of tomato soup he had off his tray. With bowl in his hand he kept it in front of him.

Sakura gave a questioning look as so did the rest of the cafeteria. Before she could speak she felt a severe shot of pressure on her foot. Before she could squeak in pain, her face met with the tomato soup. Everyone again gasped and wide eyed except the heartthrobs were the ones smirking.

Quickly Sakura grabbed her strawberry milk and threw it at him. However, he ducked and it ended up squirting all over Ino's head. She then threw her fruit cup which hit Naruto square in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Yelled Kiba and the food started flying! Many people dodged food with their trays or hid under the tables. Many fan girls tried to get to the bathrooms before getting ambushed. Others threw, got hit, and threw some more.

Temari ran over to the salad bar. She hid behind it grabbing lettuce and tomatoes ready to fire. Then she sneezed. This was no ordinary sneeze. This sneeze was so powerful that it blew off every piece of salad off the bar. It even blew a few kids away that were close to her.

'_What the hell just happen?'_

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Meanwhile Tenten was throwing and dodging left and right. She only had a ketchup stain covering most of her shirt no thanks to Neji. All of her victims yelped out in pain. They kept complaining about something sticking them or a hard thud. She saw that it was rocks and sticks.

'_How can that be? I'm no where near the court yard.' _

She decided to push the thought a side and continued to pulverize her classmates.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Ino and Hinata were hiding under a table. Ino didn't want anymore damage done to her hair and Hinata just didn't want to be involved. Although Hinata has grown a lot out of her shy, quiet self, she still didn't like being involved in big commotions.

They were doing fine until a carton of milk bashed Ino from behind. "That's it!" "What's it Ino-chan" "This!" With her anger rising, Ino grabbed a cup of cold slaw off the table and threw it as hard as she could.

It hit a red-headed girl who screamed in pain. "AAAH!! Since when is cold slaw as hot as the sun?!" She yelled trying to cool her leg down. Ino went back under the table before the girl could see her. "Since when is cold slaw burning hot?" Asked Hinata. "I don't know, maybe it got heated from the throw." "That is physically impossible" "Whatever."

As they talked a water bottle was thrown toward them. Hinata turned to see it in time and raised her hand ready to block it. But instead of it hitting her hand, it stopped. It just floated in mid-air. Both of them were wide-eyed, first looking at each other, then the bottle, then back again.

After a few moments the bottle dropped but unfortunately it burst making the water fall all over the place, including on them. "Ugh! As soon as we get out of here, we're going to the salon." "Agreed." And with that they tried to get up go to the bathroom.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Sakura was throwing food left and right even though she got hit a couple of times. Nonetheless, she could be named a food fighting champion. After about ten minutes of throwing and dodging food she decided to find her friends.

Unfortunately, Sasuke found her first and threw some chocolate pudding which landed on her face. Wobbling to the ground she landed on a power cord. She wiped the pudding from her face to see a satisfied smirk on the Uchiha's face.

She got up to chase him but unknown to her, an electric shock was sent through the cord up to the light switch. The switch shorted out and turned off all the lights in the school. All you heard was screaming and tables breaking.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Yelled a monstrous voice. The lights turned on to reveal none other than Tsunade. Actually a chocolate faced Tsunade. Everybody just froze. "Who's responsible?!" Everybody turned to Lady Assault. "THEY DID IT!" The girls walked out scowling as smirks crept across the guy's faces.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

_Tsunade's office,_

"What is wrong with you?!" Yelled the woman as he wiped pieces of cake off her face. "It's the first day of school and your already on my list?!" The girls could only stare at their food soiled clothing as the mad woman continued her rant. "Tomorrow morning I want all of you in my office at 7:00 for your punishment and no butts!" She stated looking at Ino. Ino looked away trying to avoid her glare.

Tsunade then walked over to her desk and sat back in her chair, silent. The girls looked up with a questioning look. "Attention teachers. Will Miss Yuhi, Miss Mitarashi, Miss Shizune and Miss Watanabe report to my office immediately?." Spoke Tsunade into the intercom.

"What's going on? Why are they coming?" Asked Temari. "You'll see." Then the four women came through the door and walked over to Tsunade's desk. "Shizune, you know what to do." "Yes Lady Tsunade." And with that Shizune locked the door, closed the blinds and unplugged everything.

"W-wait, i-is this a-a p-part of o-our p-punishm-ment?" Asked Hinata. "Please believe us Lady Tsunade we didn't start the food fight!" "Shut up Ino! It's not about that!" With that Ino swallowed hard and kept quiet. "Then, what is it about?" Asked Sakura.

"Yusa, why don't you start first?" Spoke Tsunade. The woman with dark red hair wrapped in a tight bun walked in front of the girls. Before speaking she took out a little brown sack. In it she took out some brown dust which she threw in the air saying a few words in Japanese.

What appeared was a screen of some sort that showed a gigantic room with glass floors and white columns and ceiling. There were rows of seats along the walls and a round white table in the middle of it. The girls gasped and fell to the floor.

Yusa pushed her black rimmed glasses up her nose showing her bright blue eyes as she spoke. "Before the world was born, there was a place named 'The Great Heavens' which is shown here on the screen. To start creating the world the head of the council, the 'Enlightened One', created five kingdoms. In the north was the water kingdom, in the south was the earth kingdom, in the east the fire and the wind kingdom in the west. In the middle was the lightning kingdom which was the most powerful of the kingdoms."

She walked away and next came Shizune. "The kingdoms lived peacefully until disaster struck. An inhuman evil being named Orochimaru and his five warriors attacked them and destroyed them in the process."

Then she walked over to where Yusa was as Anko stepped up. "Countless soldiers fought but ended up massacred. When hope was thought to be lost, the Enlightened One created five witches which had the power of the kingdoms to kick their little scrawny a-ANKO!" Yelled Tsunade interrupting her. "Oops, my bad. I guess I got caught up again." She said rubbing the back of her head. Everybody else just sweatdropped. She walked over to Shizune and kept quiet.

"(Sigh), Kurenai please continue." "Yes ma'am." The black haired, red eyed woman walked up to them. "When the witches defeated them they sealed Orochimaru's soul into a music box and placed a spell that couldn't be broken and captured his warriors. The kingdoms were rebuilt and life lived normally, or so they thought,"

Then she walked off as Tsunade stepped up. "For many years the warriors have trained and trained to destroy the witches who imprisoned their master. The spell on the music box has also weakened a bit and it won't be long until either his warriors release him or he breaks out himself."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Asked Tenten getting up. The other girls followed suit. Tsunade beckoned for the other four women to join her. "Well to put it bluntly…" Tsunade started trailing off a bit. She looked at each woman as they each nodded at her to continue. Tsunade returned her gaze to the confused looks of the girls.

"Since birth, you five have been chosen to be the new witches of the five kingdoms. Your mission: Protect the earth from the five warriors and destroy Orochimaru forever.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

HA! Cliffhanger!

I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I hope it was worth the wait! Remember, I don't own Naruto. I wish but the lawyers will be banging my door down XD.

Oh, and if you can, check out my other stories too. If you could, please R and R. It really helps me and I'll try to get the next chapter up fast!

Thanks again akinaxx for the food fight idea!

Next chapter: Guardians, Unite as One!

Well c ya!


	4. Announcement

Hey guys, I know it has been a very, very long time since I last updated and I'm sorry for that but thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed this story.

But now looking at the story I want to change it. I plan to finish this story but I wanted to know if I should rewrite it or not. If you can please send me comments on what you think, they can be reviews or private messages.

Again thank you for favoriting this story and if I do rewrite it I hope you will support the new story.


End file.
